Hime
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ One-shot ] Au Escolar. Ella está a merced de sus pensamientos, los cuales son un mar de teorías, confabulaciones, ideas que la hacen soñar con ser por unos breves segundos la princesa del amable, galante y apuesto caballero de nombre Kamado Tanjiro, que resguarda su bienestar.


**Disclaimer: "Kimetsu no Yaiba"** es propiedad de **Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Nota:** Es factible el Ooc (fuera de personaje) en sus personalidades, prometo mejorar… cualquier error, decir para editar. Au

* * *

**H**ime

* * *

─Aoi…

Su habla calla al ver en la condición en la que se encuentra su compañera. Ella, se encuentra varios pasos detrás de él y en su rostro se refleja cansancio, en sus labios se forman continuas muecas de dolor, al ver eso, con rapidez corre a su encuentro. Poco le importa tirar las bolsas y dejar abandonado su encargo (Aoi, es más importante).

─**¡AOI!**─exclama, agachándose a su altura.

─Lo siento, Tanjiro. Te estoy retrasando—se disculpa, trata que su voz no denote las inmensas ganas que tiene por llorar.

─Eso no importa Aoi─comenta. ─Lo que me importa, es que tú estés bien─confiesa sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras. Unas que provocan que la anterior aflicción en rostro ajeno se torne de color carmín, causante del bochorno que siente en estos momentos.

─Tanjiro…yo, yo es-toy bien─balbuce, tratando inútilmente de volver a su estado usual.

—Bueno, solo me duelen los pies, pero es algo normal cuando no estoy acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de zapatos.

Cuando escucha eso, su vista se posa en el objeto anteriormente mencionado y al fin denota a los causantes de su dolor. Ese par de objetos que en más de una ocasión ha escuchado a su madre llamar como "uno de los accesorios demoníacos para la belleza de las mujeres" y que pese a ser demonios, no duda en usar cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Como ya sabe cuál es el problema y su solución, no pierde más el tiempo y sin miramiento alguno carga a; Aoi cual princesa. Puede escuchar los **"espera"** que son acompañados por **"¡Oye, Tanjiro, qué estás haciendo!**" sin embargo, no le presta atención está centrado en buscar un lugar en donde pueda depositar a su compañera y curar las heridas de sus lastimados pies. De nueva cuesta es ignorarte de exagerado rojizo en sus mejillas.

Pasan algunos minutos para que divise una banca. Tratando de no incomodarla, corre de alguna manera hasta allí y la deposita con delicadeza. Con algunas quejas y bastante reticencia de su parte, logra quitarle ese par de objetos demoníacos usualmente llamadas zapatillas de tacón alto y toma uno de sus delicados pies para divisar qué es lo que necesita para curarlos.

Es bueno que solo tenga que ir por las bolsas qué dejó olvidadas a mitad de la calle. Parte de su encargo (por lo que ambos fueron de compras) son productos como vendas, desinfectante, curitas y lo básico para dar primeros auxilios… por si surge algún percance en la organización del festival escolar de su institución.

Con un "ahora vuelvo Aoi" él, se va. Deja a la joven para que descanse pero, ella está a merced de sus pensamientos, los cuales son un mar de teorías, confabulaciones, ideas que la hacen soñar con ser por unos breves segundos la princesa del amable, galante y apuesto caballero de nombre Kamado Tanjiro, que resguarda su bienestar.

No negara que odia el ser alguien débil, ser una persona a la que constantemente deben proteger a causa de su inutilidad, en pocas palabras es una carga para los demás sin embargo, por un efímero instante quiere ser egoísta y tener su atención, que le mire, que se preocupe por ella... no le disgusta el que Tanjiro le trate así, cuando lo hace siente que es alguien especial para él. No importa que solo sea una agridulce mentira.

─¡Aoi!

El llamado de Tanjiro, le saca de su ensoñación; por inercia su mirar le busca y observa cómo se acerca a ella. Cuando lo tiene agachado y curando sus heridas, no dice nada, está ensimismada viendo cada pequeño detalle y gesto de su rostro. Son pocas las ocasiones en las que puede tenerlo así de cerca, solo para ella sin que nadie ose en interferir con su "casual" presencia; pero aun así… esta ilusión, no deja de ser dolorosa.

─Ya terminé, Aoi─menciona. ─Trate de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, para que no te duela─agrega, mirando el añil de sus ojos.

─Te falta practica, pero no me dolió─responde con una sonrisa a pesar de que por dentro quiere llorar.

─Entonces será mejor que te recuperes y me ayudes a practicar, señorita encargada de la enfermería─dice y acaricia su cabeza. Aunque fue por un breve (minúsculo) instante, vio un atisbo de tristeza en esa sonrisa que Aoi pone como respuesta.

─Tanjiro, ya puedes ir a dejar eso, en unos veinte minutos o menos, te alcanzo─comenta con la actitud de siempre pero…

─Aoi, no te pienso dejar aquí pero, no quiero que los demás se preocupen porque nos hemos tardado demasiado en regresar. Así que si me disculpas.

Eso último le sorprende pero, no tiene el tiempo suficiente para sopesar a qué se refiere ya que de nueva cuenta, Tanjiro ha decidido cargarla cual princesa.

─**¡Ta-tanjiro, qué estás haciendo!**

Escucha de Aoi pero, está mal de su parte pensar que eso fue simplemente adorable.

─Te llevo a la escuela─responde con simpleza.

─Pe-pe… pero, peso y falta un buen tramo para llegar.

No va a, admitir que le alegra su actual pero, va a morir de vergüenza en el proceso.

─Descuida, Aoi no pesas. Ya he cargado de esta manera a Inosuke, Zenitsu, los dos justos o con Nezuko. Solo te pediré que lleves las bolsas, si no es molestia─comenta, agachándose para que ella tome las bolsas.

─Ehh…

De Nezuko-chan, lo entiende después de todo es su hermana pero, en que momento, situación cargó de esta manera a su primo y al amigo que ambos tienen en común.

¿Debería preocuparse o, interrogar a Inosuke cuando llegue a casa?

Bueno, con ese pensar perece que Aoi ha olvidado en la situación en la que está y parece que Tanjiro, no piensa decirle que fuera de sus hermanas ella ha sido la única chica que ha cargado de esta manera. Para él, Aoi es alguien único y especial… por esa razón, poco a poco quiere acercarse a ella; quiere hacerlo antes de confesar el amor que su corazón siente.

Simplemente quiere escuchar (estar seguro) que un "si" saldrá de sus labios.

─Es hora de volver princesa Aoi─comenta en un apenas audible susurro.

* * *

Finalmente, lo terminé... me faltan dos más de esta ship, pero es el primer escrito del año. Me gustan pero, en un punto se mete el drama innecesario (¿?) y me trabo -por eso no he acabado los que me faltan- dejen escribo algo de otro fandom para destrabar me y los termino. Tango ideas pero, me gustaría que más personas escriban Tanjiro x Aoi.

.

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
